Soul Remains
by Darkfire333
Summary: Willow's grief of her friend's passing has led her to the ominous Black Page, a website that allows anyone to talk to the dead, and leads her to discover the horrifying truth about her friend's death with the help of Makoto Shirae.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Remains

Calling

Willow OC POV X Makoto

By, Darkfire333

 _I do not own Calling for the Wii all rights go to their respective owners. I know I've already written a story on Calling but I felt the need to make another one._

Prologue – Real World

I got back from a dull school day. Nothing is the same since Miki died. She died alone in an ally way for a blind date that she had with a guy she met on a dating app. I should have stopped her or at least gone with her, but she insisted that she should go alone. Everyone I know tells me not to feel guilty as I did all I could, but words can only do so much.

My mother was in the kitchen packing for our move back to America. Only reason we moved to Japan when I just started college was that she got a promotion and needed special training in the most prestigious company in creating video games, see, my mother is a video game designer and she's been behind some pretty interesting indie horror games that popular let's players played.

"Did you have a good time at school today, Willow?" Mother asked, she put down a frying pan and looked at me. Her face was younger than her age but her hair had a few gray streaks from the stress of her job. My expression told her everything she needed to know.

"I hope those girls weren't giving you a hard time about Miki. That wasn't your fault, Miki made a decision and unfortunately ended with a really bad consequence and I know words only do so much for you but I know for a fact that Miki wouldn't want you to be this way," She said.

I shook my head, "No, mom." Yuki, Mai, and Suki were the three girls that had no problem to take their precious time to make sure my life was an absolute hell. You know, stuff that should be for high schoolers not college. They also did the same to Miki in which these days I wonder if her going on that blind date with a shady guy was a suicide attempt.

I let her go back to packing and went to my bedroom, which should be half packed but I hadn't had the energy to do so. In my room is the usual geeky girl layout that I expected myself to be when I was a little girl; I had posters of superhero movies and anime. I had books of supernatural, romance, and horror, and manga. Miki started me on anime and manga, tried to get me into the Japanese culture which included their horror movies and games. I became an instant fan. Everything about Japanese horror is so different than what I was used to in America, and the more Miki showed me every J-Horror known to man the more I started to love it.

I sat down on my bed and looked at my wall of photos. Which consisted of Miki and I and famous Japanese tourist spots. One of them was where I met Miki; Mount Fuji. We started to talk about the view and who could climb the mountain high enough, even though we both knew we wouldn't be climbing it at all. I laughed at the memory, tears coming down my face.

I took off my backpack and took my phone out, I saw that someone messaged me. It was Otto, one of the guys who has had a crush on me since I moved to Japan. I went on a date with him a couple of times but I kind of kept my distance from him since the last date; he basically told me he thought we were going be married because the Ouija board told him. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't tell someone that, but Otto didn't seem to care.

 _I heard my friend tell Yuki about this website called The Black Page it's a website where you can talk to the dead apparently. You should check it out, might get to talk to Miki. Might help you move on._

A website that allows you to talk to the dead? It sounds like a hoax and most likely is. Though, Otto is a deep believer in the occult and probably believed his friend telling Yuki about it, this seems way beyond what he would believe. I thought about the pros and cons of going into an unfamiliar website. Miki wouldn't want me to go onto it as to it could be a website full of people who steal identities. On the other hand it could just be a prank.

Even though Miki's decision lead her to be dead I don't think a website that allows you to talk to the dead would get me killed rather than going on a blind date on a dating app. I looked at my computer and figured what harm it could really do since it's a website on the internet.

Chapter 1 – Mnemonic Abyss

I woke up in a studio apartment kind of like the one Otto lives in with his father. I got up from the floor and noticed a cell phone on the bed. _Where am I?_ Seemed to be the only question running through my head. All I remember was checking out The Black Page and communicating with other people until I saw Miki's old chat room name; GirlnRed. Red was always Miki's favorite color and she wore it every chance she got. Kids at school eventually called her Girl in Red, so she decided to use that whenever she used chat rooms.

I used the name AnJ, which stood for 'American in Japan' which was what Miki used to tease me for a while when we first started hanging out. I can't believe Miki was actually in that chat room! I know it was her because no one knew Miki's screen name. Or maybe it was someone else but I had a good feeling it was Miki. She's trying to tell me something.

Suddenly, the computer near the bed turned on, making a noise that I'm sure if anyone else was here they heard it, too. I quickly went to the computer and saw the very same chat room that I used before I ended up in this studio apartment. I scrolled down to where Miki messaged, she was being very vague; _'Nothing good comes out of this, Willow.'_ I didn't take it seriously, it was just a website and it wasn't that special anyways, just a typical chat room.

Unless it had the power to transport me to wherever this place is. Maybe it teleported me to another side of Japan that I haven't seen yet. I heard a high noise coming from behind myself and I slowly turned to see a man, only he was really pale and I could see right through him. I walked to the side and tried to find a weapon or just anything to use against this guy.

I took one last look at him before grabbing a knife, he took out another phone and pointed to mine. Seems he wanted me to put the cell phone I found to my ear. For what reason, I may not want to know but I did as he said hoping he wouldn't come chasing after me again.

I put the phone to my ear and soon the man began to talk. "You don't need to be alarmed, I'm not going to hurt you," He said. His voice was ominous and yet strangely full of emotion. Whoever this man is, I couldn't tell whether to trust him or not. He was sporting tan pants, a white button-up sleeved shirt with a vest covering it.

"Who are you?" I asked, I realize I must seem really rude to just rummage through this guy's room and go onto his computer. I quickly apologized for it but he didn't seem to mind as he shrugged it off.

"I'm Makoto Shirae. I used to be a Journalist for Samsara Magazine until my partner, Sadao, disappeared when he was researching an interesting case," He said. He shifted the phone to the other side of his face, expecting our conversation to last for a while.

"I'm Willow Brook," I said, "Do you happen to know where I am? I need to go back home before my mother starts to get worried."

"You're in a place called the Mnemonic Abyss, a realm where the dead walk amongst the living. I'm afraid the only way out is to find who you're looking for. Or, you're trapped here destined to become a ghost and die in the real world," Makoto answered. I blinked and stared at him, I was expecting and really hoping that he'd crack a smile and tell me he was joking.

 _This shit is for Otto, not me. I'm not into the occult or supernatural!_ What kind of website transports you to a realm of the dead? It doesn't seem possible at all. But he never cracked that smile or told me that it was all a joke.

"That can't be real! What brought me to some realm of the dead?" I asked, panic filled my body and I couldn't calm down. Makoto got up and put his hands on my shoulder. I felt no calmer than I did when he told me where I was.

"A website called The Black Page brought you here. The website was first created by a girl named Reiko Asagiri, a girl who committed suicide ten years ago and her anger resulted in the Mnemonic Abyss"

"I thought that by releasing her spirit that this place would cease to exist but I was wrong. Though, I'm happy that she was finally put to rest after five years of vengeance. I know this is hard to believe, but it's true. You need to calm down, though, the more panic you become the less chance of survival you will have here. I don't want to see another victim become one with this world," Makoto said. I calmed down after he told me that.

"Why did you go to The Black Page in the first place?" He asked, he led me to a couch and sat me down next to him. A Journalist he is for sure because as soon as we sat down a notepad and pencil appeared in his hand out of nowhere.

"My ex-boyfriend, Otto, told me of a website that allowed anyone to talk to the dead. My friend, Miki, died a year ago and he thought that by talking to her that I'd be able to move on from my grief. You see, she died from a blind date that she got from a dating app and I could have forced her not to go but she made up her mind and went anyways despite my warnings. I blame myself for not trying harder," I answered.

Makoto finished writing and looked at me, "Did you find Miki on the website?"

I nodded, "As soon as I saw Miki's screen name my cell phone rang, I remember that now. I answered and I heard Miki whisper something to me and next thing I knew I was here."

Makoto wrote that down, too. "It seems that we're going to need to find Miki and see if she's wanting to tell you something important or if she was trying to get you to stop searching for her. Do you mind if I look at the website?"

"I don't mind, but her message was vague. I don't really understand what she means," I said. He walked over to the computer and began to read.

"Nothing good will come out of this, Willow," Makoto read aloud, "It seems that this was a warning but once you enter The Black Page it's an automatic trap."

I've gotten myself into some deep shit thanks to my curiosity and now I don't have any way to get out as it seems because I don't see Miki anywhere and my only hope to getting anywhere close to understanding this place is Makoto and I'm still not sure if I should trust him.

Makoto sat down next to me again and looked at his notes. "It may sound strange, but I'm going to need you to call Miki's phone number." What's calling Miki going to do to help any of this? Would she answer the phone and tell me how much of an idiot I am for falling for a shady website? Most likely, Miki didn't like anyone acting on impulse, even if she did so herself. Each time she did I would see her come home with a sad look on her and she'd just go to her bedroom and hide away from people until she was ready to face the world again.

I got out the cell phone I found in this room and dialed Miki's phone number. The phone signaled that the number I dialed was busy. "Maybe I should call again later or I guess her number changed," I said. Makoto grabbed a phone from his pocket and tried dialing the number I gave him. He got the same result.

"Yeah, we should try again later. While we wait, I should explain more about this place so you can prepare," Makoto said. There's more to this place? What on Earth could be in this abyss?

"First, there are many other ghosts rather than me. Some are benign but many others are malevolent. They won't hesitate to try to kill you. I consider you lucky that you ended up here where I was instead of anywhere else like the hair salon and high school"

"Yes, there are many other locations in the Mnemonic Abyss other than this apartment. Each location with ghosts, the worst one is the hair salon. The ghost there is a psychopath. The second worst is the high school, three girls haunt the location and they're anything but nice."

I took all that in like I would in algebra. If there are many other locations how do I get there? Do I open the door and just like that and suddenly the high school appears on the other side? Makoto sensed my confusion and continued.

"You go to the other locations with this," He said holding a cell phone, "You can transport by calling a phone number. That's why I had you try calling Miki's phone number. You can also chat with the ghosts using cell phones, as you might as well have guessed already."

I nodded, "What can I expect if I succeed in transporting to another location?" I imagined a portal opening to another location. Or everything becomes melted and then reforms to the location I wanted to go.

"A black shadow will engulf you and then you'll be transported to any location. It'll startle you at first but you have no reason to panic unless you accidentally type the wrong number, but hopefully you won't encounter that situation," Makoto answered. He didn't seem to want to explain more in detail about that, which seems important information that I should know. But something told me that something bad happened to him from experience.

I nodded and decided to try to call Miki's phone number again. "Will you come with me, Makoto?" I asked, I don't want to go anywhere alone in this place and it seems I have no other option but to trust Makoto. He may be my only hope to get out of this place alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – High School's a Pain

"Yes, I'll go with you. In fact, it might be better for you if I do. There are many dangers within this place. Some places contain doors that open to reveal a void and if you encounter that, do not enter. You will fall and I don't know if you'll die or not, I've never attempted it while I was still alive," Makoto said. I pressed the call button and soon a shadow creeped closer with each ring.

The shadow engulfed me and I was transported to another location. I opened my eyes it seems to me like I've been transported to a high school. I've never liked high school and it wouldn't surprise me if I ended up not liking this one. Makoto told me the high school is the second most dangerous place within the Mnemonic Abyss, by what I don't know but I should be wary of the three school girls like he told me to.

Makoto appeared next to me and looked around, "We're at the high school. Your friend must have been here." Miki never liked high school either, she always said that it was a waste of time. So it doesn't make sense on why she would want me to come here.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Makoto?" I asked, how he died has been eating at my brain ever since he mentioned that he died in this place.

"I don't mind."

"How did you die here?" I asked, we went out of the room and immediately heard a phone go off interrupting Makoto.

"My friend, Sadao, was researching the Black Page for a story for Samsara Magazine and it led him here. Unfortunately, he became a ghost himself and led me here. I finally found him and his intention was to become partners again so he killed me," Makoto answered. Whoever this Sadao is, I don't want to meet him. I can't imagine what he'd do to me.

"Doesn't sound like a good friend," I said. We walked to where the phone was in the dark, I don't know if there are any flashlights in a place like this.

"He was a good friend, before he became a ghost. Now, it's complicated," he said. He picked up the cell phone and answered it.

He hung up and explained that one of the school girls is on her way. I felt eerie and wanted only to see what Miki would want me here for and leave.

"Here's a flashlight to help you see. I recommend you hide from the school girl, if she finds you she'll attack. I'll hide downstairs while you find one on this floor," Makoto said. I'm glad he had a flashlight for the both of us because being in this school in the dark made me question why I wanted to stay overnight at the high school I attended.

He went away and now it seems that I should have asked how we're going to know if she's gone or not. Or where to meet up if she does. I shrugged the thought off and immediately searched for a good hiding spot.

I found one in a classroom closet and I decided I won't get out until Makoto finds me or calls. I made a decision that would end up saving me. I decided to put my phone on silent and rarely check on it for any messages or missed calls.

I felt a chill down my spine as I heard someone with a breathing problem roam around. That must be one of the school girls. I took a quick peak of the girl through the locker screen. She was overweight while wearing a school uniform and definitely looked like a bully or someone who everyone despised. She reminds me of Suki.

Something in me felt that the girl was gone and that it was safe to leave but I decided to stay in the locker. I quickly checked my phone, I had one missed call and one missed message. A call from Makoto and a message from Miki. I opened the message from Miki since that wouldn't make any sounds.

 _You shouldn't have come here but I'm not surprised that you'd try to reach out to me. This is the high school I attended and the three school girls that are here were the bane of everyone's existence. Be careful, they are relentless at times and won't stop until you're dead. I see you've met Makoto, trust him. Don't, however, trust Sadao. Makoto still does, but I know the truth. Makoto is blind to his friend's foul doings and will keep defending him no matter what._

 _If you really want to see me and talk to me I'll try to appear in the library, that's on the first floor._

I called Makoto back and told him about Miki's message. He responded that we'd meet there. I got out of the locker and immediately searched for the stairs. After I found them, I headed to the first floor.

Miki, as wonderful she is, has never been good at telling anyone where exactly a place is. She'll tell you its location, but where it's exactly is she wouldn't tell. So I arrived to the first floor and looked around. There were lockers and a door and a left and right side hallway. I decided to go left and hope for the best that the library was there.

I saw Makoto standing outside a door, which I assumed was the library. He opened the door for me and we both entered. "Miki would have wanted to meet in the library, of course. Libraries was one of her favorite locations. One of her biggest escapes from life," I said. I looked around, hoping to see Miki straight away but only heard a static noise coming from my phone.

"There's a white noise in this room, we can use that to hear what a ghost is trying to say. It may be Miki," Makoto said. He walked over to one of the desks and put his phone on the record setting. I quickly went to where he was and patiently waited for the recording to stop.

 _"Something or someone is making it difficult for me to appear so I can only communicate through white noise. I hope this won't bother you, Willow. I know static noises irritate you but this is the best I got,"_ Miki said. I held back tears, it's been a while since I heard Miki speak and it felt good to hear it again.

 _"I'm going to get straight to the point. I am going to try to give you the location to where I am at, or whether, where I can appear without anyone interfering. Once we meet, we can figure out how to get you back. I know how desperately you wanted to talk to me and see me again, but right now I can't let that happen. I won't allow you to be at risk becoming a part of this dark world. Nothing good comes out of this place, I tried to warn you through the Black Page"_

 _"But I didn't understand that once you enter the website that it's an immediate trap. That was stupidity on my part, but what's done is done. Whoever suggested this stupid website to you deserves to be slapped. Anyways, I need to warn you about another thing. There's this woman who wears the exact same dress as me but it's not me, she's obsessed with Makoto. He can tell you about her, but if she sees you with him then you are in danger. She'll kill you. Just, just be careful okay?"_

With that the recording ended. Makoto put his phone away and looked at me. "Your friend is very smart. She's right, there is a woman who seems to be very obsessed with me even when I was still alive. You shouldn't worry, though. As long as you're with me I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here to help you get out of this no matter what."

My mother always told me to never question someone's help but everyone that's helped me is someone I know. I've never had anyone I don't know offer help at all. I couldn't help myself but to ask him why he was helping me.

"No one deserves to be in this hell. Believe me, not even these three school girls, so I won't allow you to suffer the same fate I have and many others," he answered. We went out from the library.

"Now what?" I asked, Miki didn't give much of where to go next.

Suddenly a piercing noise came from behind us. I turned around to see the same pudgy girl from the classroom I hid in. I tugged Makoto's arm to grab his attention.

 _"Here's two people to play with,"_ the girl said. Two other girls appeared; one tall and the other small. I felt a sense of dread as Makoto grabbed my arm and started to run.

"We're going to need transport away from here, those three won't stop chasing us even if we go downstairs," Makoto said. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Miki's phone number, it was better than nothing.

Soon it was calling the number and the shadow engulfed me to yet another location in this godforsaken abyss.

. . .

I looked around to see that I was in Miki's room. It was exactly the way it was before she died; her bed next to the window, a desk right beside it, her dresser near her door, a rug in the center, and a bookcase to the right side of the room, a cork bulletin board right next to the bookcase with the same pictures I had.

"Was this Miki's room?" Makoto asked, I jumped at the sound of his voice. I didn't realize he was right beside me.

"Yes. It's just as it was before she died," I answered. Makoto roamed around observing the room perhaps searching for anything that might help me. I should do that, too so I rushed to look in her closet and other places she might hide stuff.

"Willow, do you know Miki's password for her computer? It turned on by itself so it may be her trying to help us," Makoto asked. I turned around to see Miki's computer turned on to her lock screen. Her background was the picture of her and I in front of our college's entrance, it was our first day of classes after we met in orientation.

"I can tell that you two made a lot of memories together," Makoto said. I nodded and typed her password and hoped that she hadn't changed it before she died. I typed in 'MajorinLife' in the password box and pressed 'enter' and soon I was logged into Miki's computer.

"Miki had a lot of documents, pictures, and saved tabs on her computer so it may take a while for me to find out what she wants me to find," I said. Makoto sat down on Miki's bed in preparation for this situation taking a very long time. I felt a shiver run down my spine and quickly looked behind me, there was a woman dressed in red and I almost thought it was Miki but her appearance wasn't her. This woman had a gaunter face and a different hairstyle but her dress was the same.

"That's the woman in red that Miki warned you about!" Makoto said, and as soon as he said that we both really wished he hadn't because that woman just found out Makoto was here with me. She looked at me and then Makoto, for a second I thought she was going to drag him away and there would go my chance of getting out of here. Instead, she looked back at me and walked to me and the relief I had went away as fast as it came.

Miki told me that this lady would try to kill me if she saw anyone with Makoto. I soon expected for the worst.


End file.
